First Love
by angel-crepe
Summary: IchiroXSou BL! A compilation of Drabbles
1. Lunch

Ok, this is a series of drabbles with Ichirou/Sou Yaoi! Maybe later!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Shiawase Kissa 3choume

* * *

It had been three years now, Sou recalled.

Three years since he'd had his second love.

Three years since he'd confessed and got rejected.

Three years since he realised his love for her would never die, never reduce, nor waver.

He was in love! Even now!

Three years after she'd told him she saw everyone's face when she closed her eyes and thought about it! He sighed.

He'd just started his course on management in Spring that year. It was now Fall. Well, technically, Fall was over and Winter had just started. He stared out over the campus and wondered if he would meet her. The girl who had broken his heart. She was here, after all, that's why he'd come there in the first place.

Sou scowled when he noticed the head of familiar brown hair. The hair-style was different, but the person was the same. Worse, if he thought back to three years, but still the same. The said brunet caught sight of him sitting by himself on a bench and walked towards him. Sou wondered if there was enough time to stand and leave and not make it look intentional, as if he were avoiding said brunet. By that time, however, Nishikawa Ichirou had sat himself down beside Sou, still munching on a rather large roll of bread. Sou wondered why the man had chosen to sit beside him, after all, they didn't like each other at all.

"Shindou-san is coming back" Ichirou informed, making Sou turn towards him.

"Is that so?" Sou said, hoping he sounded mature and disinterested.

"Yes, March, Uru said" he said, taking another bite of bread. Sou looked back at his bento and ate an omelette roll.

"She must be happy" Sou said, swallowing down the egg.

"She's fidgety" Ichirou said, "Like hyper-fidgety. It's not normal" he told him.

"She really does love him" Sou said, more to himself than Ichirou. Ichirou sighed, making Sou turn to him curiously.

"Can I have that omelette?" Ichirou asked, and the next moment, he had a pair of chopsticks in his hand and was stealing the roll out of Sou's box. Sou wondered why the man even associated with him. They had been enemies for a whole year that they were un-rejected by Uru. Why the sudden friendliness now?

"Abekawa, get omelette rolls tomorrow as well" Ichirou commanded and stood, his bread consumed, "Don't forget" he added, then walked away, pulling out a lollipop from his pocket and licking it as he went towards class.

Sou wondered what went on in the man's head. Then, he decided he was better off not knowing. Then, as he looked down at his box, he realised he'd made his own bento today.

Did Ichirou know that, or did he assume it was his mother, or brother, like always?

* * *

Reviews help, a lot!


	2. Egg-rolls

I've been on a roll since I started writing this yesterday.

That's why there's so many chapters.

Disclaimer: I wish...

* * *

"Did you get my egg-rolls?"

Sou glanced sideways as Ichirou sat down, then handed him a small round box.

"Bento? For me?" Ichirou asked, sounding surprised. Sou felt his cheeks heat up.

"Getting just egg-rolls seemed stupid" he claimed, "So, I put in some vegetables and rice since I was making it anyway" he said.

Ichirou stared at Sou for a long time before Sou got the courage to look up and make eye-contact.

"Arigatou" Ichirou said, then started to eat.

Sou wondered how long his cheeks would be stained red.

Sou ate in silence, like he always did.

Once he was done, he looked sideways and noticed that Ichirou was fast asleep, the bento box empty and his melon bread unopened.

Sou sat there for a few more minutes, waiting as his heart rate slowed down to normal.

Then, he took the melon bread, opened it and put it to Ichirou's mouth.

Ichirou's eyes blinked open and he looked at Sou with his ever-expressionless face.

"Sou" he said, pulling the bread out of his mouth, "Arigatou"

Sou stood abruptly, his heart racing like there was a race and fidgeted.

"I'll get lunch tomorrow too" he said, then walked away, before his heart leapt out his throat and out of his body.

Why was he reacting like that anyway?

It was just Ichirou, not Uru.

Sou stopped for a moment and frowned.

It wasn't as if he liked Ichirou still.

Was it?

* * *

Let me know what you think!


	3. The Bench

Disclaimer: I wish I owned something other than an over-imaginative brain, a pair of deft hands and a laptop.

* * *

Sou noticed Ichirou waiting for him at what he'd come to refer to as "their place".

It was just a bench on campus.

There was a tree behind it, so there was always shade.

It was quite far from the buildings, so must students preferred to eat in the cafeteria which was three floors and always had enough space, no matter how many students were there.

Sou had started sitting there the first time he decided he wouldn't go to cafeteria, where there were far too many people.

Since it was secluded, the bench was also a very quite place, save for the distant voices of students playing baseball, as the field was in eye's view.

Sou walked towards the bench quickly, for it was cold.

Every breath he took was cold and every breath that left him formed a misty cloud that rose above.

He sat down beside Ichirou, who was eating a melon bread to stay awake and handed him the box.

The box was bigger now, with a complete and nutritious meal.

Ichirou nodded in thanks and stuffed the melon bread wrapper into his pocket, and pulled out a pair of chopsticks.

Sou absently wondered why Ichirou got chopsticks even though he never got a lunch box.

He opened his own box and began to eat.

He glanced sideways every few minutes, to make sure Ichirou hadn't fallen asleep.

Sleeping outside in the cold was a bad idea, even if it was only for a few minutes. It was December already.

After they finished, Ichirou handed him back the box.

"Thanks" he said. Sou nodded as he took it back.

"It's getting cold" Sou said, "We should go back"

Ichirou stood and opened a pocky box, munching on it as Sou put the boxes in his bag and stood as well.

"We should eat inside tomorrow" Ichirou said, making Sou turn to him, "It's cold out here"

Sou nodded. Ichirou probably wanted to eat with his friends, once in a while, Sou told himself.

"Yes, it's cold" he agreed, belatedly. Ichirou turned to him and offered the Pocky. Sou refused politely.

"I'll wait in the first floor of the cafeteria" Ichirou said. Sou turned to him.

"You want to eat with me?" he said, sounding uncertain. Ichiour frowned a little.

"Yes" he said, "First floor, don't forget" he said. Sou heard his heart pounding in his ears. He barely heard anything else.

"Ok" he agreed. Ichirou stared at him.

"Here" he said, making Sou look up, surprised and mouth half open.

Ichirou put a stick of pocky in his mouth, "Don't forget my egg-rolls" he said.

Sou felt the colour and heat rise to his cheeks.

Why was he doing such unnecessary things anyway?

That too for a love-rival!

Sou looked up and saw Ichiou walking away, still munching on his pocky.

He tasted the chocolate that was melting in his mouth and thought it was sweet.

Very sweet indeed.


	4. Cafeteria

This one's pretty long for a drabble. 960 words!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Although, I wish I did.

* * *

"**ABEKAWA SOU**!"

Sou froze as the heads in the cafeteria turned to the source of the voice.

Sou squeezed his eyes shut and hoped, against hope, that the owner of said voice would _not_ notice him.

Of course, that was silly, since the said person had called out his name, in the loudest possible voice, only _after_ Sou had been spotted.

Sou noticed a few of his friends, with whom he shared a few classes with, turn to him with silly grins.

Ichirou looked like he was frowning.

"Uru" Sou said, walking to where she and Ichirou were standing, "No need to yell" he said, turning red and not daring to make eye-contact.

"I just thought you'd ignore me if I didn't do that" she said, smiling, "Ichirou-kun is eating inside today, so I thought the three of us could eat together" she added, "It's _rare_ that we'd meet here, after all" she rambled.

Sou wanted to say it _wasn't_ by coincidence that they'd met there that day, that he and Ichirou almost _always_ had lunch together, atleast since the start of Fall and that he'd have come up to them even if she hadn't yelled on the top of her voice.

"Ok! I'm getting Yakisoba and curry!" she said, loudly, decidedly, "What about you, Ichirou-kun?" she asked.

Sou looked up at Ichirou and noticed that the latter's eyes were on him, studying him intently.

He felt like a microbe under a microscope under the scrutiny and looked away quickly, his heart starting to race.

"Will Uru buy me an anpan?" Ichirou asked, turning his puppy-eyes to Uru. Uru smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing, what about you, Sou?" she asked. Sou looked at her for a moment, before looking away again.

"I have bento" he said. Uru nodded and went to buy the lunch.

Ichirou stood beside Sou as Uru squeezed through the queue with ease.

"Where's mine?" Ichirou asked, suddenly, making Sou turn to him with surprise.

"I thought you're eating anpan?" Sou said, catching his eyes.

Ichirou stared back, his face as expressionless as ever.

Sou wondered what the man was thinking, then giving up, sighed.

"I've got it _here_" he said, reaching into his bag.

Ichirou held out his hand, palm facing up, to receive the box.

Sou deposited it prompty.

"_Good boy_" Ichirou said, tucking the box under his arm and with the other, patting Sou on the head.

"There's no need for that!" Sou said, red in the face and his heart beating out of control.

Why must his body react that way?

That too to _Ichirou_?

He was a _man_!

An _adult_ man!

No matter how _handsome_ he was and how he was growing out his hair, he was still a man!

End of discussion!

How could his body do that!

Uru returned from getting the lunch and noticed Sou's red face.

Assuming the culprit was undoubtedly Ichirou, Uru smiled warmly at both men and suggested they get a table.

They got a table in the corner, because the rest were all occupied.

Uru sat down first and Ichirou took the seat beside her.

Sou went to sit across from Uru.

Uru looked up at him and smiled.

"So cool that Sou came to the same college as Ichirou and me" she said.

Sou coloured a little.

She always treated him kindly, even _before_ she knew he liked her.

He _hadn't_ come to the college to follow her, of course.

He'd come because his brother was there as well and it seemed easier than going somewhere else that was too far.

He didn't say any of the above as an explanation, of course, partly because he didn't want to start talking and sound like a fool in front of the person he _liked_, and partly because he noticed that Uru was already eating, even without him giving her an answer, _if_ what she'd asked was a question, that is.

Sou opened his box and ate.

He noticed that Uru spoke a few times, mostly about her classes and the professors, mostly to Ichirou, because they had a lot of common classes, it seems.

Sou felt a _pang_ in his chest and he absently wondered why he felt so.

For three years, he'd told himself he was _fine_.

And he _had been_ fine, until that I in the chest just moments ago.

Sou stared at the _egg-rolls_ in his box.

He'd become good at making them.

The seasoning was just right, the texture and the flavour, everything was _perfect_ now.

He glanced up at Ichirou and noticed that Ichirou's gaze was on him as well.

Sou looked down again, the heat rising in his cheek.

Sitting here, in the crowded, noisy room made his heart race faster than it had ever raced when it was just the two of them, outside on the bench.

Sou stood, his bento only half-finished.

"_Excuse me_, I have to get to class" he mumbled, not making eye-contact, "Gomen" he mumbled, glancing up to meet Ichirou's eyes, before he closed his box and walked away.

When he reached class, he could still hear his heart pounding in his ears, his sweat on the back of his neck because he'd hurried to get away and the redness in his cheeks from when his eyes had met Ichirou's.

Why was his body reacting so dramatically?

To Ichirou, of all people?

The man was _straight_ as a line.

Sou frowned as he thought of that.

_If_ Ichirou was as straight as a _line_, what did that make _him_? A _circle_?


	5. Houkago

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Sou was surprised to see Ichirou after his classes that day.

He'd assumed he wouldn't see the man if he didn't go to lunch.

Sou stared at him as his friends and classmates walked past Ichirou.

Ichirou was standing by the door, his eyes fixed on Sou, his mouth chewing something.

Sou stopped when he saw Ichirou.

When their eyes met, Sou knew Ichirou was going to say something about_ lunch_ earlier that day, or rather Sou's_ behaviour_ during it.

He _didn't_ want to hear it.

Not when all he'd thought about during economics was whether he was a _circle_ or a _triangle_ and whether or not Ichirou's lips were as _soft_ as they looked.

He _needed_ to sort himself out.

He wouldn't,_ couldn't_, deal with him at the moment.

Not when his heart _and_ mind were _muddled_ with silly thoughts of mathematical diagrams.

Sou looked around the classroom and _hoped_ there were _two_ exits.

There _weren't_.

The _sole_ exit was being _guarded_ by Ichirou.

Sou stood, where he'd been standing for five minutes now.

He stood and looked down at his sneakers and _decided_ they needed to be washed.

He then told himself Ichirou would _leave_ if he _ignored_ him long enough.

"_Sou_"

Sou flinched at the voice, because it echoed in the classroom.

All the students were gone now.

All that was left was Sou, standing five rows from the black board, and Ichirou, who was now walking towards the frozen Sou.

"_Look at me_" Ichirou commanded, his voice stern, as always.

Sou bit his lower lip.

He _wouldn't_ look.

If he did, his heart would _race_ and his throat would _close up_.

He _wouldn't_ be able to think at all.

_Not_ that his mind was doing a good job of thinking at the moment.

"Why did you leave so early?" came the question.

The voice was no longer harsh, nor loud.

It was _soft_ and oddly curious.

Sou looked up and noticed Ichirou was an arm's length away now.

He'd stopped walking and was looking at Sou with his expressionless face, looking a bit curious.

"Wasn't it _uncomfortable_?" Sou asked, "Sitting there, talking and acting like _nothing_ had happened?" he said.

His voice shook slightly as he spoke and he was sure the last bit sounded like he'd squeaked it out.

"Not particularly" Ichirou replied.

Sou's eyes drifted from Ichirou's to his shoes instead.

"It was for _me_" he admitted, "I could _barely_ breathe" he said.

"_I_ _see_" Ichirou said.

Sou glanced up and noticed Ichirou was still looking at him.

He held his gaze this time, despite his thumping heart and the sudden difficulty in breathing.

"_Why_ didn't you just say so?" Ichirou said.

Sou frowned and felt his cheeks turn red with anger and embarrassment.

"_Because men don't do things like that!_" he said, feeling annoyed.

"Is that so?" Ichirou said, making Sou look up.

Sou frowned on seeing the expressionless face.

"I'm _leaving_" Sou informed, and started to walk away.

He brushed past Ichirou and walked towards the door before Ichirou could stop him.

"Tomorrow" Ichirou said, making Sou stop, "Let's eat in an empty classroom. I'll come pick you up"

Sou felt the blood rise to his cheeks and he walked away, without replying.

Maybe if he ignored him long enough, the man would _stop_ bothering him so much.

* * *

That's all for now. Maybe I can write more later!


End file.
